los secretos de la Luz
by dark-magic-660
Summary: ve por que Harry es el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort viendo su vida pasada
1. Chapter 1

Comentarios: esta historia narra lo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo en donde Harry no existía, pero si su vida pasada la cual se escribirá de esta forma; vida pasada (quien es ahora);  
Los pensamientos serán subrayados: pensamientos

Los sueños irán en cursiva: sueños

Y los gritos en mayúscula: GRITOS

En los títulos se pondrá (lo interesante): Que comience ya


	2. Chapter 2

**El monte espiral (el secreto de Robert)**

Hace mucho tiempo existía un reino conocido como esmeralda, en ese reino había un gran castillo gobernado por los White su líder Gipal White era el rey de esmeralda no obstante su vida estaba apunto de acabar. El clan White escondía un gran secreto que era la fuente de su gran poder imperial, ellos poseían un espíritu que les brindada protección y les aconsejaba a cambio de un cuerpo en el que habitar, el cuerpo del líder del clan, al morir en líder el espíritu tomaba otro cuerpo, el del próximo heredero. La vida de Gipal estaba apunto de acabar ya que el reino se veía amenazado por un antiguo clan malvado conocido como los Nightmare, el líder del clan se llamaba Ventrue Nightmare (Voldemort) y deseaba el poder de los White. Los clanes siempre peleaban por el poder, ambos poseían diferentes habilidades, los White tenían el poder de curar a los heridos e incluso llegaban a revivir a las personas que morían por una causa sobrenatural, mientras que los Nightmare podían controlar las sombras de las personas y practicaba la necromancia (el control de los muertos). Una de las batallas épicas de estos clanes fue la batalla de monte spiral, un monte que se creía maldito por que albergaba una gran energía oscura y extraña pero a la vez muy semejante al espíritu de los White.

En esa batalla la hija de Gipal, Marisol estuvo apunto de perder la vida con tan solo 13 años de edad, el rey al ver a su hija en tan grabe aprieto utilizo una técnica prohibida conocida como sacred revolution una técnica capaz de destruir todo el lugar a 100000 Km. a la redonda. El lugar quedo devastado y el clan Nightmare desapareció pero su líder golpeo al guardián de Marisol ella cayo al suelo inconscientemente.  
Ventrue: si e de morir me llevare a la próxima heredera conmigo.  
Guardián: aléjate de ella.

Gipal: maldición no puede detener mi poder solo tienes muy poco tiempo Robert para rescatar a mi hija.

Robert ataco a Ventrue salvando a Marisol y arrojándolo al vacío del monte donde una gran fuerza se libero golpeando a Robert y a Marisol pero una luz los envolvió al mismo tiempo que el hechizo sacred revolution hacia efecto en el lugar.  
Una vez que el humo de la explosión desapareció Marysol despertó y se acerco a su padre.  
Marisol: papa

Gipal: hija al parecer la luz te protegió al igual que a Robert.  
Marisol: Robert auxilio mi papa esta…

Robert se acerco pero…

Robert: que sucede me siento muy extraño, que es esta fuerza en mi interior (pensó).  
Marisol voltio a ver hacia el lugar en donde debería estar Robert y se asombro  
Marisol: Ro-Robert tu…

Gipal: valla la luz te a…

Robert: que sucede y se vio en el reflejo del hielo cristalino; yo…HAAYYYY  
Gipal: tranquilo Robert la luz te ha a dado un don.

Robert: un don yo soy un mutante.

Robert se había convertido en una especie de caballo dorado con 2 grandes alas plateadas, un poderoso Pegaso que al creer hablar en realidad se comunicaba con el pensamiento:  
Marisol: Robert y toco al Pegaso, al momento de que lo toco una luz lo envolvió convirtiéndolo en una persona con cabello plateado y ojos verdes, piel guerra y de estatura alta.

Robert: yo e regresado a ser como era antes.

Gipal: ya veo la luz dio una gran misión

Robert: una misión

Gipal: a si es tu debes proteger a la luz, cuida a mi hija y Gipal murió.  
Marisol: PAPA.

Robert: te prometo que cuidare a tu hija como si fuera la mía, mientras una lagrima salía de su cara.

Robert cumplió su promesa y Marisol se volvió la nueva reina y protectora de la luz en reino esmeralda, pero Marisol tenia un gran secreto la luz al unirse con aquella extraña fuerza dándole un nuevo poder, un don o una maldición, ella podía predecir un terrible futuro que indicaba la muerte de las personas que quería, a cambio de su propia existencia; sin embargo ella no era la única que aquella fuerza le dio un don, cuando Marisol y Robert se fueron del monte Ventrue salía del vacío del monte muy mal herido.  
Ventrue: mi reino, mi clan, HAYYYYY.

De la nieve del monte empezaron a salir los Nightmare y unas grandes formas emergieron convirtiéndose en unos seres horribles que en lugar de manos y pies poseían unas grandes navajas y los ojos de Ventrue se volvieron de color negro carbón, los miembros del clan se asustaron de los nuevos poderes de Ventrue pero uno de los miembros del clan se acerco a su líder.

Miembro: señor esta bien.

Ventrue: ayyyyy estoy de maravilla.


	3. Chapter 3

**El sueño del presagio (el**_** don de la visión)**_

_5 años después_

_El estaba corriendo por un pasillo extraño, a lo lejos oía el ruido de la guerra, aunque deseaba ayudar el buscaba algo o a alguien, el sabia que estaba cerca y esperada que no fuese demasiado tarde._

_A lo lejos vio algo, a una chica que observaba algo, fijo su mirada en lo que la chica vio y lo que observo hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina.__  
__(-): no puede ser que el siga con vida._

_Se acercó cuidadosamente a ellos y oyó parte de la conversación entre la chica y aquel ser.__  
__Ser misterioso: cuanto tiempo sin vernos princesa Marisol o debería decir reina.__  
__Marisol: ve-ven-Ventrue._

_La conversación entre ellos seguía pero a el lo único que le importada en aquel momento era salvar a la reina, pero como._

_Fue corto el tiempo de pensar ya que de las manos de Ventrue salio una especie de espada negra rodeada de un fuego negro, Ventrue se lanzo en picada al corazón de Marisol.__  
__(-): no Marisol; dijo al momento de lanzarse entre Marisol y la espada.__  
__Un chorro de sangre salpico a Marisol mientras veía el cuerpo de alguien caer a sus pies.__  
__Marisol: no, no puede ser, por que Ricardo (Ron), por que lo hicisteis.__  
__Ricardo: debía protegerla mi reina ahora debe de escapar antes de que sea muy tarde yo le protegeré; lo dijo mientras se levantaba._

_Ventrue: proteger a alguien que no lo deseaba, que patético.__  
__Ricardo: calla, yo te matare Ventrue; acto seguido escupió algo de sangre.__  
__Ventrue: que patético, me detendrás aunque estas muriendo en estos instantes, bueno te matare ahora y luego nadie protegerá a la princesa_

_Una esfera de luz salía desde el aire, pero Ventrue la esquivó, y luego se oyó una voz que decía: no estés tan seguro Ventrue; y luego apareció del cielo Robert con unas alas doradas semejantes a las alas de su forma de pegaso._

_Ventrue: otra escoria más; y le arrojo su espada a Robert__  
_ROBERT NO; grito alguien mientras despertaba, esa persona era la princesa Marisol  
Ella era una persona muy alegre aun de haber perdido a su padre ase cinco años, tenia un largo cabello rubio y unos ojos de color café con un parecido al color del chocolate, su piel era un poco güera y poseía unas pocas pecas en sus cachetes, era muy bella y esbelta, poseía una estatura mediana, ella poseí un secreto que la atormentaba en las noches, que era, el ver un futuro terrible en el que los seres que mas quería morían protegiéndola.  
Marisol pensó en el sueño que venia teniendo constantemente en el cual ella veía en el retorno de Ventrue y veía como muchas personas morían, principalmente Robert y Ricardo.  
Marisol: debo de alegarlos ese día; se dijo a si misma.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se celebrada una reunión entre los sobrevivientes del clan Nightmare, su líder Ventrue planeaba un plan para apoderarse de esmeralda.  
Miembro: (el que hablo en el monte) y si los atacamos mientras se celebra la coronación de la princesa señor.

Ventrue: es una gran idea el reino será destruido por los 10 sobrevivientes de nuestro clan.  
Luego de esas palabras se oyó el tosido de alguien.  
Ventrue: te pasa algo Rins

Rins: no señor, es solo que creo que si atacamos en ese momento podríamos morir ya que el reino se encontrara muy protegido y aunque pasemos desapercibidos, los guardias se pondrán alerta a nuestro primer ataque.  
Ventrue: talvez, pero…te olvidas de mis nuevos poderes; de su mano salio una gran esfera negra que arrojo a Rins; alguien tiene algo que decir.  
Todos callaron menos el miembro que hablo en el monte.  
Miembro: sus poderes son asombrosos, pero, seria mejor aliarnos a los otros clanes rebeldes para asegurar nuestra victoria

Ventrue: rogarles a unos debiluchos, jamás lo are.

Miembro: lo se señor, pero es por su seguridad.

Ventrue: si yo muero tu tomaras mi reinado, y clamaras mi venganza, así que no ay de que preocuparse, o si.

Miembro: no señor

Día de la coronación de la princesa (en la madrugada)  
La princesa tenía un muy peculiar sueño que tenía un gran significado:


	4. Chapter 4

**El sueño (la sala de las profecías)**

_Formas oscuras surgían del aire a su alrededor, bloqueando el camino a izquierda y derecha; sus ojos brillando bajo capuchas, una docena de varitas encendidas apuntando directamente a sus corazones; ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito de horror.__  
__"Dámela" dijo un encapuchado mientras extendía su mano.__  
__El sintió caer su estomago, mareado. Estaban atrapados, y superados en número dos a uno.__  
__"Dámela," ordenó el encapuchado una vez más._

_"¿Dónde está " dijo un joven._

_Varios mortífagos rieron; de entre las oscuras figuras a la izquierda de ellos una áspera voz de mujer dijo triunfal "¡El Señor Oscuro siempre sabe!"__  
__"Siempre…" repitió el encapuchado suavemente. "Ahora, dame la Profecía,"__  
__"¡Quiero saber donde esta!"_

_"¡Quiero saber donde esta!" imitó la mujer a su izquierda._

_Ella y sus compañeros mortífagos se acercaron de forma que estaban a unos pocos metros de ellos, la luz de sus varitas deslumbrando los ojos de ella y ¡sus amigos!__  
__"Lo tenéis." dijo el joven con pánico _

_Ellos seguían discutiendo por la esfera que tenia el muchacho, pero ella ya no los oía asta que la mujer dijo:_

_ "¿Necesitas más persuasión?" pregunto, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. "Muy bien… coged a la más pequeña" ordenó a los mortífagos tras ella. "Dejadle mirar mientras torturamos a la pequeña niña. Yo lo haré."_

_Ella sintió como los demás la rodeaban; el joven dio un paso de lado para colocarse justo ante ella, con la Profecía alzada ante su pecho._

_"Tendrás que romper esto si quieres atacar a cualquiera de nosotros" le dijo a la mujer "No creo que tu jefe quede muy contento si vuelves sin esto, ¿verdad?"__  
__Ella no se movió; solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, son la punta de su lengua humedeciendo sus delgados labios._

_"Así que…" dijo el joven, "¿de que tipo de profecía hablamos, de todas formas?__  
__Un disparo de luz roja salió de la varita de la mujer, pero el encapuchado la desvió, enviándolo contra una estantería a la izquierda del joven donde varias esferas de cristal reventaron. _

_Dos figuras, de un blanco perla como fantasmas, fluidas como el humo, se desplegaron desde los fragmentos de cristal roto y comenzaron a hablar, sus voces rivalizando, así que solo se podían oír fragmentos de lo que decían sobre los gritos de los encapuchados.__  
__"… en el solsticio llegará un nuevo…" decía la figura de un viejo hombre con barba.__  
__"… y ninguno vendrá después…" decía la figura de una joven mujer.__  
__Las dos figuras que habían salido de las esferas destrozadas se habían desvanecido en el aire. Nada quedaba de ellos o de sus últimos hogares excepto fragmentos de cristal sobre el suelo. De todas formas le habían dado al joven una idea. El problema iba a ser decírselo a los demás, movió sus pies a un lado, buscando los de alguien más, y entonces encontró los dedos de alguien y los pisó. El sonido de ese alguien tomando aire de golpe le indico que eran de una chica._

_"¿Qué?" susurró la chica._

_El le susurro, moviendo los labios lo menos posible "Reventad las estanterías…", "…cuando diga 'ya'…"_

_Ella escuchaba a la chica pasando el mensaje a los otros y el joven siguió hablando para distraer a los mortífagos._

_  
__YA; grito el joven_

_Cinco voces diferentes gritaron tras él "¡REDUCTO!" Cinco hechizos volaron en cinco direcciones diferentes y las estanterías contra las que chocaron explotaron; la alta estructura osciló mientras un centenar de esferas de cristal reventaban, y figuras blancas se desplegaban en el aire y flotaban allí, sus voces resonando desde un lejano pasado, en medio del torrente de cristales y astillas de madera que ahora caían hacia el suelo.__  
__"¡CORRED!" gritó el joven, mientras las estanterías se tambaleaban de forma precaria y más esferas comenzaban a caer. Todos gritaban, había llantos de dolor, y cientos de sonidos mientras las estanterías se desmoronaban, formando un extraño eco con las palabras de los videntes liberados de sus esferas…_

_Ella corría junto a los demás chicos pero al cruzar un lugar con muchas puertas ella perdió de vista a todos sus amigos, estaba sola, ella camino por el pasillo al que avía llagado asta detenerse en una extraña puerta._

_La puerta estaba hecha de oro macizo y su manija era un simple diamante, ella jamás avía visto una puerta como esa solo en los cuentos de hadas.__  
__Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta esperando encontrar riquezas en su interior, pero lo que hallo la entristeció, el cuarto era de forma circular con una fina capa de polvo a su alrededor indicando que nadie avía entrado en años, el cuarto estaba cubierto de cuadro llenos de polvo, excepto por 2 cuadro a los que ella observó.__  
__En el primer cuadro se observaba el rostro de una chica un poco blanca, que poseía una melena pelirroja, unos ojos color chocolate y unas pecas en sus cachetes, era muy atractiva, abajo del cuadro avía un nombre que citaba "Ginebra Weasley".__  
__En el segundo cuadro se observaba el rostro de un joven moreno, con gafas, ojos verdes brillantes y una extraña cicatriz en la frente que adoptaba la forma de un rayo, abajo del cuadro decía "Harry Potter; el niño que vivió".__  
__En el centro del cuarto vio un taburete con una esfera plateada polvorienta, semejante a las esferas del cuarto en el que antes estaba, ella se acerco a aquella profecía y la toco, una luz envolvió el cuarto._

El sonar de alguien tocando la puerta despertó a Marisol ella pensaba sobre el suelo que tubo que no les abrió a las sirvientas asta que tocaron por cuarta vez.  
Las sirvientas la arreglaron para la ceremonia de la tarde en la que seria coronada, pero ella seguía en sus propios pensamientos

Marisol: esa imagen no era común, parecía real pero, la persona que vivía eso no era yo, ¿Quién podría ser?, los cuadro, la sala, las esferas, jamás avía vistos algo así.  
Ella pensó el resto del día en su sueño sin saber que eso se aria realidad en futuro lejano.


	5. Chapter 5

**El retorno del mal (Tom Marvolo)**

Día de la coronación (tarde)

Marisol observaba desde el balcón a todos sus súbitos sin saber que abajo una persona vestida de negro se movía entre la gente con algo bajo su ropa, Robert se acerco a Marisol y sonrió, se dirigió a las personas y empezó a hablar.  
Robert: hace 5 años un gran rey murió dejando el reino en una gran tristeza, el rey me dio la misión de proteger sus mas preciados tesoros, a su hija y a este reino, ahora yo le sedo el reino a su legitima heredera, la princesa Marisol, en un principio pensé que la princesa no tenia lo necesario para gobernar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoqué, ella a pasado por muchas cosas que la han vuelto muy fuerte.  
Marisol quería llorar ante el discurso de aquel que había sido como un padre.  
Robert se acerco a Marisol y le coloco la corona que le perteneció a Gipal mientras el pueblo aplaudía, el dijo: viva la reina Marisol

El pueblo: viva

Robert: larga vida a Marisol

La persona encapuchado, vestido de negro saco entre su ropa un arco y dijo: larga vida, y disparo una flecha a Marisol.

Todo fue muy rápido y Marisol sintió la sangre de alguien en ella, vio a Robert que se atravesó a la flecha, la flecha le había dado en un hombro.  
El encapuchado se movió rápidamente entre la gente para escapar, mientras los guardias cerraban todas las entradas

El general de la guardia se acercó a Marisol y le gritos a los soldados: busquen al intruso  
Marisol: Ricardo, busca al intruso y detenlo, yo curare a Robert, ten cuidado.  
Ricardo: lo tendré mi reina.

Ricardo había buscado por el reino al intruso sin hallarlo asta que una flecha le pasó por su hombro, el voltio y lo vio, el le dijo: ¿Quién eres?

El encapuchado contesto con una voz de mujer: una mensajera

Ricardo: ¿una mensajera?, a que te refieres.

Encapuchada: le traigo un mensaje a la reina

Ricardo: que mensaje

Encapuchada: aquellos que me contrataron, me dijeron, decirle a la reina que aquello que teme ha vuelto, el clan Nightmare desea venganza.

Ricardo: ¡el clan Nightmare! , pero ¿ellos murieron?

Encapuchada: ellos no han muerto y desean el poder de la reina, ellos me mandaron por aquel poder.

Ricardo: te detendré y me llevarás a ellos.

Encapuchado: lo siento, pero no puedo llevarte, acto seguido desapareció en un fuego rojo que la consumió

Ricardo: maldición, la técnica aparecimento de Fênix

Ricardo regreso al reino con unas terribles noticias que consulto con Robert.  
Robert: ellos han regresado

Ricardo: si señor

Robert: la reina no lo debe de saber

Ricardo: pero…, esta bien señor.

Ellos siguieron conversando sin saber que Marisol les observaba en la oscuridad y había oído todo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar la encapuchada se encontraba con un Nightmare, aquel que siempre hablaba con Ventrue.

Miembro: as fallado

Encapuchada: lo siento, pero la reina ahora sabe de todo.  
Miembro: pero la flecha maldita golpeo a su fiel sirviente, ¿Qué sucederá Lina?  
Lina (Luna): el se compondrá y no habrá efecto alguno.  
Miembro: la flecha era para la Reina, si el ataque sucede ella morirá y mis planes fracasaran, lo que me lleva a no cumplir nuestro trato.  
Lina ante las palabras del sujeto se enojo: pero usted lo prometió  
Miembro: ahora te das cuenta que no debes confiar en un Nightmare.  
Lina: y si le digo a Ventrue sobre nuestro trato.  
Miembro: entonces yo te matare niñita insolente, ahora vete y si te vuelvo a ver conocerás mi verdadero poder.

En la noche del mismo día.

_Ella corría por un extraño pasillo, al parecer estaba furiosa y triste, ella se detuvo en una puerta que abrió y entro en un baño ella se acerco al centro en el cual se encontraba el lavamanos._

_Sin saber como hablo, pero su voz era distinta, como un silbido.__  
__Marisol no sabia que sucedía mientras hablaba: _**_ábrete, ábrete, por favor ábrete._**_**  
**__En el lavamanos apareció una ranura por la cual ella entro, lo que la condujo a un pasillo escamoso, por el cual avanzo asta llegar a una sola con grades estatuas de serpientes.__  
__Marisol hablo otra vez con una voz que entendía, pero más infantil: se que estas aquí, por favor ayúdame._

_En la sala se oyó una voz fría mientras un joven muy apuesto, de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos de color negro; alto y bien parecido_

_El joven dijo: valla, pero si eres tu ginny._

_Marisol / Ginny: por favor ayúdame, algo ataca al colegio y no se que es tu puedes ayudarme Tom_

_Tom: pequeña yo no deseo ayudarte, ya que soy el responsable de esto, una sombra oscura se apareció atrás de Tom._

_Marisol / Ginny: Pero… por que Tom_

_Tom: jajaja, no sabes quien soy, yo soy el mal reencarnado, yo soy lord Voldemort__  
__Marisol sin_ _saber por_ _que sentía miedo a la mención de aquel nombre, ella quería despertar.__  
_Marisol despertó toda asustada por su sueño y por el ruido de una explosión, ella se acerco a su ventana y observo como su reino era invadido por unas criaturas horribles y que entre estas criaturas venían 8 miembros del clan Ventrue, ella se dijo a si mismo: a comenzado el ha vuelto. Marisol observo su habitación y apunto a sus muebles y dijo: light pen, un rayo blanco salio de su mano y se unió a los muebles los cuales flotaron y se acomodaron en la puerta de entrada.

Marisol: eso detendrá a Ricardo y a los otros, luego observo que el librero no se movió con su poder y se acerco a este.

Marisol: esta es la clave, saco todos los libros esperando ajar algo y lo logro, en la pared avía un hueco en forma de esfera, el hueco no atravesaba la pared, ella le arrojo una esfera de luz esperando romper la pared, pero al contacto con el hueco, el librero se movió dejando una ranura entre la pared y el librero, por la cual entro.  
Ella caminaba por un pasillo oscuro y cuando se detuvo dijo: se que estas aquí, aparece.  
Mientras tanto afuera, el caos reinaba en el reino, Robert y el ejército no podía detener a las sombras.

Robert la dijo a Ricardo: ve y salva a la Reina.

Ricardo salio rumbo a la habitación de la princesa y trato de abrirla, al lograr abrirla vio la ranura en la pared por la que se introdujo.

Ricardo estaba corriendo por un pasillo extraño, a lo lejos oía el ruido de la guerra, aunque deseaba ayudar el buscaba a Marisol, el sabia que estaba cerca y esperada que no fuese demasiado tarde.

A lo lejos vio algo, a una chica que observaba algo, fijo su mirada en lo que la chica vio y lo que observo hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

Ricardo: no puede ser que el siga con vida.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a ellos y oyó parte de la conversación entre la chica y aquel ser.  
Ser misterioso: cuanto tiempo sin vernos princesa Marisol o debería decir reina.  
Marisol: ve-ven-Ventrue.

La conversación entre ellos seguía pero a el lo único que le importada en aquel momento era salvar a la reina, pero como.

.Fue corto el tiempo de pensar ya que de las manos de Ventrue salio una especie de espada negra rodeada de un fuego negro, Ventrue se lanzo en picada al corazón de Marisol.  
Ricardo: no Marisol; dijo al momento de lanzarse entre Marisol y la espada.  
Un chorro de sangre salpico a Marisol mientras veía el cuerpo de alguien caer a sus pies.  
Marisol: no, no puede ser, por que Ricardo, por que lo hicisteis.  
Ricardo: debía protegerla mi reina ahora debe de escapar antes de que sea muy tarde yo le protegeré; lo dijo mientras se levantaba. El pensó en la razón de su devoción al reino y a la princesa, la cual era que era como su hermanita y que el Rey Gipal le protegió de niño.  
Ventrue: proteger a alguien que no lo deseaba, que patético.  
Ricardo: calla, yo te matare Ventrue; acto seguido escupió algo de sangre.  
Ventrue: que patético, me detendrás aunque estas muriendo en estos instantes, bueno te matare ahora y luego nadie protegerá a la princesa.  
Una esfera de luz salia desde el aire, pero ventrue la esquivó, y luego se oyó una voz que decía: no estés tan seguro Ventrue; y luego apareció del cielo Robert con unas alas doradas semejantes a las alas de su forma de pegaso.  
Ventrue: otra escoria más; y le arrojo su espada a Robert  
Marisol: ROBERT NO

Poco tiempo antes Marisol dijo: se que estas aquí, aparece, una sombra negra apareció a unos centímetros de Marisol y se oyó una voz fría: una reina no debería andar sola.  
Marisol: se que vienes por ni vida, si detienes esta guerra te la daré.  
Voz: jajaja, una propuesta tentadora, mmm, lo acepto, prepárate a morir Marisol, jajaja, cuanto tiempo sin vernos princesa Marisol o debería decir reina.  
Marisol: ve-ven-Ventrue.

Ventrue: y ahora así acaba todo.

De las manos de Ventrue salio una especie de espada negra rodeada de un fuego negro, Ventrue se lanzo en picada al corazón de Marisol.  
Ricardo: no Marisol; dijo al momento de lanzarse entre Marisol y la espada.  
Un chorro de sangre salpico a Marisol mientras veía el cuerpo de alguien caer a sus pies.  
Marisol: no, no puede ser, por que Ricardo, por que lo hicisteis.  
Ricardo: debía protegerla mi reina ahora debe de escapar antes de que sea muy tarde yo le protegeré; lo dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ventrue: proteger a alguien que no lo deseaba, que patético.  
Ricardo: calla, yo te matare Ventrue; acto seguido escupió algo de sangre.  
Ventrue: que patético, me detendrás aunque estas muriendo en estos instantes, bueno te matare ahora y luego nadie protegerá a la princesa.  
Una esfera de luz salia desde el aire, pero ventrue la esquivó, y luego se oyó una voz que decía: no estés tan seguro Ventrue; y luego apareció del cielo Robert con unas alas doradas semejantes a las alas de su forma de pegaso.  
Ventrue: otra escoria más; y le arrojo su espada a Robert  
Marisol: ROBERT NO

Antes de eso la guerra seguía y Robert se dirigía a la habitación de Marisol a ayudar a Ricardo al entra vio el desastre en la habitación y la ranura, la cual atravesó, el corrió rápido y de su espalda salieron 2 alas doradas las cuales lo elevaron.  
A lo lejos vio a Ricardo, a Marisol y a Ventrue.  
Ventrue: que patético, me detendrás aunque estas muriendo en estos instantes, bueno te matare ahora y luego nadie protegerá a la princesa.  
Una esfera de luz salia desde el aire, pero ventrue la esquivó, y luego se oyó una voz que decía: no estés tan seguro Ventrue; y luego apareció del cielo Robert con unas alas doradas semejantes a las alas de su forma de pegaso.  
Ventrue: otra escoria más; y le arrojo su espada a Robert  
Marisol: ROBERT NO

Robert esquivo la espada y le dijo a Marisol: huya nosotros le detendremos  
Marisol: pero…

Robert: tú eres la única esperanza de este reino, tus sueños te lo dicen, síguelos.  
Marisol se sorprendió de que Robert supiera su secreto así que le obedeció y escapo dejando todo atrás.

Marisol escapo y vio como su reino ardía en llamas.


	6. Chapter 6

**El bosque encendido (cho chang)**

Marisol creía haber sido la única sobreviviente del reino, estaba sola y jamás le había gustado eso, la noche llego y Marisol se durmió en un árbol soñando con Harry, del cual se estaba enamorando, sin haberlo conocido.

El ruido de una vara rompiéndose la alerto y ella se escondió, cuando el ser que había rota la vara paso, Marisol le cayó encima.

El ruido de alguien quejándose le indico que era una chica  
Chica: eso dolió

Marisol: perdón, estas bien.

Chica: si y la voltio a ver y se sorprendió de quien era.

Chica: re…rei…reina Marisol

Marisol: dime solo Marisol, ¿Quien eres tu?

Chica: ni nombre es Lina (la misma que hablo con el miembro del clan Nightmare), se quito su capa negro y se vio que era una chica bella, de piel blanca, como la de un fantasma, tenia unos ojos azules y llevaba un arco con el dibujo de un árbol.  
Marisol: ¿acaso eres del reino?

Lina: yo, yo, no, yo vengo del país del fuego, al cual retorno.  
Marisol: el país del fuego, Marisol se sorprendió ya que jamás había visto a alguien de otro país. El mundo Element se dividía en 6 países o continentes, el país del fuego, el país de los mares, el país de la vida, el país de las nubes, el país de la luz, y el país nocturno. El reino de cristal pertenecía al país de la luz, que tenia una alianza con el país de las nubes que se encontraba cruzando el país del fuego.  
Marisol: por favor puedo acompañarte, a lo mejor encuentre a alguien que me ayude a salvar ni reino.

Lina: pero es que yo… esta bien, me servirá la compañía.

Marisol: y a donde vamos

Lina: al bosque encendido, a ver a la ancestro del bosque en llamas.  
Marisol no podía creerlo, iban a ver a una ancestro, (ancestro es aquella persona que puede controlar un elemento) y era de las mas poderosas.  
Una noche mientras descansaban de su viaje, Lina encendió el fuego con su mano lo que sorprendió a Marisol

Marisol: Tú puedes controlar el fuego.

Lina: si, y su voz sonaba triste.

Marisol: sabes Lina nunca me gusto estar sola y desde que te encontré me sentí muy feliz, creo que no me gusta estar sola por que yo tengo un don muy especial…  
Lina: ¿un don?

Marisol: si yo puedo ver como la gente que me importa muere por mi culpa.  
Lina: por que me lo dices

Marisol: yo no quiero que te pase nada por ayudarme.

Lina: descuida, sabes todos tenemos secretos, incluso yo, lo dijo en un susurro  
Marisol: cual es el tuyo.

Lina: yo hice una locura, en el país del fuego hay un reino que se conoce como el reino volcano, el reino lo dirige un cruel tirano que odia a los ancestro, en el reino los no ancestro tratan de esclavos a los ancestros y si un ancestro se revela, el reino lo aniquila.  
Había una familia que era muy cercana al reino, dicha familia tuno una hija que no era normal y la familia la escondió, ella creía que su familia no la quería y huyo, huyo para demostrarle a su familia que era alguien, cosa que aun no lo logra.  
Marisol: Lina tu…

Lina: así es, yo luego conocí a alguien a la que quise como mi madre, a alguien que mi reino detestaba y que ella odiaba a todo aquel que se acercaba a sus dominios, la ancestro del bosque, al final logre que me aceptara como su aprendiz.  
Marisol: enserio, tal vez ella me ayude.

Lina no le contesto y cuando se fueron a dormir Lina recordó lo que le sucedió con ese Nightmare.  
Miembro: as fallado

Lina: lo siento, pero la reina ahora sabe de todo.  
Miembro: pero la flecha maldita golpeo a su fiel sirviente, ¿Qué sucederá Lina?  
Lina (Luna): el se compondrá y no habrá efecto alguno.  
Miembro: la flecha era para la Reina, si el ataque sucede ella morirá y mis planes fracasaran, lo que me lleva a no cumplir nuestro trato.  
Lina ante las palabras del sujeto se enojo: pero usted lo prometió  
Miembro: ahora te das cuenta que no debes confiar en un Nightmare.  
Lina: y si le digo a Ventrue sobre nuestro trato.

Miembro: entonces yo te matare niñita insolente, ahora vete y si te vuelvo a ver conocerás mi verdadero poder.

Lina se dijo a si misma: podría cumplir mi misión y ese deseo se aria realidad, ella tomo su arco y apunto a Marisol, Marisol sonreía mientras dormía, Lina pensó: tal vez haya otra forma y bajo su arco.

Después de una semana Marisol le dijo si ya iban a llegar a lo que Lina le dijo: e aquí el bosque encendido

Marisol vio como el bosque era devorada por unas llamas azules preciosas que se extendían por cualquier lugar del bosque, sin dejar entrar o salir algo, solo el humo del fuego que se extendía en el cielo como una gran nube negra.  
Lina: vamos Marisol

Marisol: pero… como entraremos

Lina: solo no tengas miedo o dudo esto es solo una ilusión y al entrar el fuego la consumió con lo cual Marisol se asusto

Lina desde adentro le hablo: tranquila Marisol, solo relájate.  
Marisol le hizo caso y entro, dentro las llanas la rozaban sin quemarla, ella veía como el interior ardía en un fuego que no quemaba los árboles, era como si el fuego viviera ahí.  
Marisol: que hermoso lugar

Lina: sígueme

Marisol y Lina se detuvieron en una caballa la cual Lina toco, la puerta se abrió y una señora apareció y observo a Lina y a Marisol, esta señora tenía unos ojos cafés y una larga cabellera negra, sus ojos parecían rasgados.

Señora: por que la trajiste, dirigiéndose a Lina

Lina: veras ella quiere tu ayuda Mailing

Meiling: sabes que no ayudo a nadie

Marisol: por favor, yo puedo pagarle por sus servicios

Eso molesto a Meiling (Cho Chang) y le dijo: yo no necesito nada de ti.  
Lina: ella no quiso ofenderte, por favor solo escúchala  
Marisol: no ase falta, Lina, yo buscare a alguien que me ayude, fuera del bosque  
Mei: espera, este lugar es un laberinto que yo e creado si te vas te perderás, además esta oscureciendo, quédate y cuéntame tu problema, mañana te sacare de este bosque  
Marisol: gracias

En la noche Marisol le contó lo sucedido, evitando lo de sus sueños, Mei le dijo que no podía ayudarle ya que no podía abandonar el bosque, pero le dijo que en el reino carmín, le ayudarían, ya que ese reino pertenece al país de la luz y del fuego.  
La noche cajo y Marisol volvió a soñar con Harry:

_Ella se encontraba en una sala, donde el maestro era _Harry, unos jóvenes entrenaban con ella, lo que Harry les enseñaba con la varita, luego 2 chicos se despidieron de Harry y el se acerco a una chica Oriental, ella dio un paso adelante pero alguien la freno y le dijo con voz soñadora: vámonos el esta con Cho, el la ama y no puedes hacer nada, Ginny_

_Ginny / Marisol: lo se es solo que no quiero perder la esperanza.__  
__Ellas se retiraron mientras veían como Harry platicaba con Cho.__  
__La escena cambio y ella se encontrada en una pajarera, en sus manos llevaba un paquete que ataba a una ave, luego la puerta se abrió y ella se oculto, ella vio como Cho entraba, minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y Harry entro y ellos empezaron a platicar, luego sus labios se juntaron y se besaron, ella se desmoronaba ante esa imagen, ella quería gritan pero sus palabras se le avían atorado, luego ellos se fueron y ella lloro en silencio_

_Ginny / Marisol: por que Harry, por que_


	7. Chapter 7

**La Traición ( el secreto de Harry y Ginny)**

_Ellas se retiraron mientras veían como Harry platicaba con Cho._

_La escena cambio y ella se encontrada en una pajarera, en sus manos llevaba un paquete que ataba a una ave, luego la puerta se abrió y ella se oculto, ella vio como Cho entraba, minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y Harry entro y ellos empezaron a platicar, luego sus labios se juntaron y se besaron, ella se desmoronaba ante esa imagen, ella quería gritan pero sus palabras se le avían atorado, luego ellos se fueron y ella lloro en silencio y se dijo: por que Harry, por que._

Afuera Mei observaba el cielo oscuro y se dijo a si misma: la luna esta de un tono rojizo, eso es una muy mala señal.

Un viento frió y oscuro se extendió por el suelo y una sombra emergió de las profundidades de la tierra.

Mei: ¿quien eres tú?

Sombra: solo soy un mensajero de la noche, un sirviente de las tinieblas, el segundo al mando de los Nightmare(es aquel conocido como miembro)  
Mei: ¿el clan Nightmare? No los conozco

Sombra: talvez conozcas de donde vengo, en el lugar de donde vengo, no ay luz en el día, y ni en la noche, ahí tu amigo, tu Hermano, puede ser tú peor enemigo, un lugar en donde solo el más fuerte sobrevive, y el débil es comida de las sombras.  
Mei: tú…. tú vienes…. del país…. de las sombras.

Miembro: en ese lugar éramos los más temidos, nuestro líder decido extender nuestro dominio al país de la luz, pero un clan se nos interpuso por mucho tiempo, asta que los últimos 9 sobrevivientes de nuestro clan ataco a su reino, llevándolo a las cenizas, nadie sobrevivió…  
Mei: solo nueve; ella tenia mucho miedo.

Miembro: lamentablemente, lo que creíamos era falso, hubo alguien que escapo, la princesa, la ultima heredera de ese maldito clan, la única que puede detenernos, danos a la princesa o reina.

Mei: princesa; ella estaba sorprendida y molesta.

Miembro: si me la vas te quitaras ese peso, se que odias la realeza, entrégamela y cumple tu venganza.

Mei: yo, ella es diferente, no te la daré; le dijo con seguridad, y se dispuso a pelear.  
Miembro: no quiero matarte, jamás me ha gustado matar, te propongo algo, si me la traes a la salida mañana en la tarde, aunque este viva, ya que yo le matar, tú recibirás una recompensa, aquel que el rey de volcano te quito.  
Mei: como sabes de eso.

Miembro: las sombras lo saben todo y un fuego negro lo consumió lentamente mientras decía; recuérdalo, mañana en la tarde, si no la traes, la reina, tú, esa chiquilla, y el bosque, y los sueños de aquel, desaparecerán.

Mei entro y observo aMarisol durmiendo, Marisol seguía soñando, en su sueño, ella se encontraba en una habitación llorando asta que las puertas se abrieron  
Te enterastes; dijo una chica

Ginny / Marisol: por que ella y no yo, por que no me ama.  
Chica: yo creí que con Michel, lo habías olvidado.

Ginny / Marisol: es que yo no lo puedo olvidar, yo no amo a Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió…  
Marisol: yo amo simplemente a Harry Potter los dijo entre sueños y Mei la escucho  
Mei: Harry Potter, acaso ella…

En la mañana Marisol despertó y vio que Lina no estaba, la puerta se abrió y Mei entro y la observo, en su sueño Mei se parecía a Cho, acaso no debía confiar en ella.  
Mei: prepárate, saldremos ahora, Lina nos espera afuera.

Marisol: creí que saldríamos en la tarde, tenía un mal presentimiento.  
Mei: cambio de planes, así llegaremos a la salida en la tarde, pensó en lo sucedido ayer, esta chica, pensó.

Marisol, se encamino a la puerta cuando hoyo a Mei decir algo: Harry Potter  
Marisol: que dijisteis.

Mei: algo que oí de ti cuando dormías, ¿Quién es Harry Potter?  
Marisol: nadie sin importancia

Mei: si no es nadie importante, creo que no importa que le conozca, ante eso Marisol se sorprendió.  
Marisol: Usted conoce a Harry, donde esta, necesito encontrarlo al igual que a Ginny; acaso su búsqueda de esos 2 seres había acabado.

Mei: ¿Ginny Weasley? ; Vaya sabes mas de lo que creo, pensó; y liego dijo; los conozco a los 2, pero…. Es imposible que los encuentres.  
Marisol: ¿por que?

Mei: ellos… no pertenecen a este tiempo… o a esta….dimensión  
Marisol: ¿tiempo?, ¿dimensión?

Mei: así es, yo, puedo ver lo que le ocurre a mi vida futura, en mis viajes, antes de ser desterrada de mi pueblo, yo busque a alguien similar, y ahora la encuentro, tu sueñas con el futuro, no es así.

Marisol: yo…si sueño con el futuro, esos sueños eran eventos del futuro, pero que quiere decir con otra dimensión.

Mei: chiquilla, este universo no es el único, hay varias dimensiones con un único universo, en el cual hay un planeta que posee vida, dicho planeta puede componerse por diferentes dimensiones, en otras palabras Harry y Ginny son de otro tiempo, en otro universo, en otro planeta vivo, y talvez en otra dimensión de ese planeta.  
Marisol: y hay una forma de llegar a ellos.

Mei: jajaja, no hay manera de que puedas atravesar las dimensiones.  
Marisol: pero… usted sabe de esto.

Mei: yo e viajado por varias partes y me entere de eso.

Marisol: no, si esto existe, alguien debió haber ido a esas dimensiones, debe haber alguna manera, si no la sabe la buscare yo misma.

Mei: por que insistes en eso, después de que te dile que no hay manera alguna.  
Marisol: por que… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.  
Mei: esas palabras; pensó.

Las tres mujeres partieron, 2 de ellas pensaban en lo que sucedería una vez llegando a la salida del bosque.

Mei: hemos llegado.

Marisol: gracias Mei, Lina.

Mei pensaba en aquel tiempo en el cual su vida era diferente: en aquel tiempo ella viajaba para averiguar más de sus poderes como ancestro y su don especial, fue cuando se entero del secreto del bosque sagrado, ese bosque estaba cerca de su villa, donde se creía maldito. Después de su viaje regreso a su villa, el reino volcano, en el cual encontró que su villa había sido controlada por un cruel tirano que había puesto una ley de asesinato a los ancestros. Ella fue atrapada por el mas fiel guerrero del rey pero, el se enamoro de ella, y viceversa, aquel soldado desde entonces protegió a los ancestro en secreto, pero el rey le descubrió y persiguió al soldado y a Mei al bosque ancestral, ellos creían que no entrarían. El rey decidió quemar el lugar con todos los habitantes del bosque, ellos estaban atrapados

Huye a la montaña: le dijo el soldado a Mei

Mei: no te dejare

Soldado: no te preocupes por mi, solo soy una persono no ancestral, tu puedes cambiar esto.  
Mei: yo no puedo, tú no pudiste hacerlo

Soldado: Mei la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y el la beso y luego le dijo; vete.  
Mei corrió a la montaña y se refugio ahí, al salir encontró el bosque destruido, le busco, pero jamás lo encontró, su furia y tristeza crearon el bosque encendido, un lugar en el cual sus recuerdos y su esperanzas se encontrarían por siempre.  
Marisol estaba apunto de salir cuando Mei la detuvo y le dijo: espera es una trampa.

En el próximo capitulo: El secreto del bosque se revelara, y las aventuras en el mundo ancestral llegaran a su fin, ¿Marisol encontrara a Harry y a Ginny?


	8. Chapter 8

**El escape (el portal dimensional)**

Anteriormente: -El clan White escondía un gran secreto que era la fuente de su gran poder imperial, ellos poseían un espíritu que les brindada protección y les aconsejaba a cambio de un cuerpo en el que habitar.

-Marisol poseí un secreto que la atormentaba en las noches, que era, el ver un futuro terrible en el que los seres que mas quería morían protegiéndola.

-Dos figuras, de un blanco perla como fantasmas, fluidas como el humo, se desplegaron desde los fragmentos de cristal roto y comenzaron a hablar, sus voces rivalizando, así que solo se podían oír fragmentos de lo que decían sobre los gritos de los encapuchados.  
"… en el solsticio llegará un nuevo…" decía la figura de un viejo hombre con barba.  
"… y ninguno vendrá después…" decía la figura de una joven mujer.

-Miembro: la flecha era para la Reina, si el ataque sucede ella morirá y mis planes fracasaran, lo que me lleva a no cumplir nuestro trato.  
Lina ante las palabras del sujeto se enojo: pero usted lo prometió.

-Lina se dijo a si misma: podría cumplir mi misión y ese deseo se aria realidad, ella tomo su arco y apunto a Marisol, Marisol sonreía mientras dormía, Lina pensó: tal vez haya otra forma y bajo su arco.

-Mei: ¿Ginny Weasley? ; Vaya sabes mas de lo que creo, pensó; y liego dijo; los conozco a los 2, pero…. Es imposible que los encuentres.  
Marisol: ¿por que?

Mei: ellos… no pertenecen a este tiempo… o a esta….dimensión.

Ahora las cosas se complican: Marisol estaba apunto de salir cuando Mei la detuvo y le dijo: espera es una trampa. Ella voltio a ver a Mei y le dijo: a que te refieres con eso de que es una trampa

Mei: yo, hice un trato con un sujeto del clan Nightmare.  
Marisol: que, (estaba sorprendida y frustrada), usted me traiciono.  
Mei: lo lamento, pero ahora quiero ayudarte a escapar.  
Marisol: y por que debería confiar en usted, estaba molesta.  
Mei: el me dijo que me traería a la persona mas importante, pero creo que el no le gustaría.  
Marisol: ¿la persona mas importante?

Lina: por favor, confía en ella, Marisol.

Marisol: esta bien, y como me ayudaras a escapar.

Mei: esta es la única salida que conduce al exterior del bosque, pero…ay otra salida especial  
Marisol: ¿salida especial?

Mei: este lugar era conocido como, el bosque sagrado, ya que en su interior se oculta un terrible secreto, que si caía en malas manos, será un terrible desastre.  
Marisol: ¿Cuál secreto?

Mei: en medio del bosque ay una montaña muy especial, dentro de la montaña se aya una cueva y dentro de ella hay un espejo secreto.

Marisol: ¿un espejo?, y de que me servirá eso.

Mei: más de lo que te imaginas, ese arco es en realidad la única puerta a otras dimensiones, tú podrías encontrar a los que buscas.

Marisol: que quieres decir, creí que no había manera.

Mei: como te dije es un gran secreto, no se lo digas a nadie, contigo seremos tres los que sabemos el secreto, Lina llévala ahí, Marisol cumple tu objetivo, yo les detendré.  
Marisol: gracias Mei, y sale detrás de Lina.

En el recorrido Lina le dijo algo a Marisol: Marisol, gracias por confiar en Mei, yo…recuerdas cuando hablamos de los secretos, tengo un secreto que contarte, yo fui quien te ataco en tu coronación, bajó las ordenes del clan Nightmare  
Marisol le observo y sonrío: Lo sabia, cuando te encontré reconocí tu arco, esperaba que me llevaras a alguien.

Lina: ¿a quien?

Marisol: A Ventrue, y…

Lina: con quien yo trabaje, decía que era el segundo al mando, el me prometió lo mismo que le prometieron a Mei, ella era como mi madre y si podía hacer que fuera feliz… yo lo lamento.

Marisol: dices que era el segundo al mando, pero el… no, no puede ser.  
Lina: hay otra cosa mas, la flecha que te lance era especial… esa flecha tenia un poderoso hechizo de luz "Valse liefde"

Marisol no sabia nada de ese hechizo y esperaba su explicación cuando Lina freno de golpe.  
Lina: aquí es; a un lado de ella se extendía una gran montaña, en donde su punta se cubría de humo, proveniente del bosque.

Marisol: baja esta montaña es enorme.

Lina: Marisol, una vez que subamos debes centrarte en tu meta… de lo contrario tu olvidaras todo.

Marisol: comprendo. Ellas empezaron a subir y mientras más subían parecía que el camino se volvía más rocoso y pesado, al llegar a la intercesión del humo  
Marisol creyó que se ahogaría, pero no fue así, el aire era respirable, y muy sano, el lugar que encontró no era la sima de la montaña, si no otra cosa muy diferente, en lugar del camino peligroso de la montaña, encontró un camino parecido a una llanura, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y solo había un pequeño y estrecho camino iluminado.  
Marisol: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Marisol oyó la voz de Lina en las sombras que le decía: sigue la luz del camino, al final nos encontraremos, perdón Marisol, ahora estas sola, debes de encontrar tu propio camino. A pesar de lo que oigas o veas no salgas de tu camino.  
Marisol camino según lo indicado al ver de donde provenía la luz vio que el cielo se llenaba de estrellas, luego oyó la voz de alguien conocido que creía que jamás volvería a oír.  
Voz: ven a mi Marisol

Ella voltio a lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio a…  
Marisol: papa

Gipal: regresa a mi hija mía

Marisol: papa, yo; ella iba a salir de la luz cuando recordó lo que le dijo Lina; no tú estas muerto y cerro los ojos, al abrirlos Gipal había desaparecido.  
Las sombras se unieron y formaron otras 2 personas, Marisol las vio y dijo: Ricardo, Robert.  
Robert: confíe en ti, pero me equivoque eres tan débil  
Ricardo: creí que te conocía, pero nos engañasteis a todos.  
Robert y Ricardo: eres débil, no mereces ser la heredera de la luz  
Marisol: no basta y se toco la cabeza y se agacho llorando, ocultando su cara con sus rodillas.  
Voz: sigue llorando como la pequeña niña que eres.

Ella levanto la cara y vio a…: Ventrue.

Ventrue: hola princesa de la luz, la ultima vez que nos vimos me regalastes tu vida, ahora la reclamo y se lanzo a ella.

Marisol: no aléjate de mi, "bright field"; una bola de luz salia de su mano y golpeo a Ventrue que se desvaneció.

Luego una imagen de un chico apareció el chico le dijo a Marisol: ¿te acuerdas de mí?  
Marisol: tú…eres el hermano menor de Ventrue, el segundo al mando de los Nightmare…Ezequiel Nightmare (por fin se sabe quien es miembro, lamentablemente no se sabe en quien reencarnará)

Todo el lugar cambio y ellos se encontraban en un bosque nevado, luego Ezequiel desapareció.  
Marisol: este bosque, es el bosque que se encuentra a los pies de la montaña spiral, el bosque blanco.

Una pequeña niña apareció, Marisol, la reconoció como ella misma. La pequeña Marisol corría y de repente se tropezó, y se lastimo la rodilla.  
Una voz de un chico se oyó: debes tener más cuidado, acto seguido un chico con cabello negro, de una estatura mediana, un poco moreno y unos ojos de color azul celeste apareció.  
Marisol: aléjate de mí, y de sus manos salio una esfera.  
Chico: vaya, eres una ancestro de luz, que hace una ancestro aquí.  
No sabía el por que pero la pequeña Marisol confía en ese chico: yo vine a ayudar a alguien.  
Chico: con esa herida dudo que llegues a tu destino, el se acerco y puso una mano en el pie de Marisol y dijo: Saldo Healing, su mano, al igual que el pie de Marisol, se rodearon de una luz plateada.

Marisol: esa luz me sano, ¿una técnica de luz?, gracias…  
Chico: Ezequiel, y se sonrojo

Marisol: Ezequiel, que haces aquí.

Ezequiel: me dirijo a la montaña spiral.

Marisol: enserio, yo también, si quieres podemos ir justos, con lo cual Ezequiel se sonrojo mas.

La habitación regreso a ser como era en un inicio y Marisol, observo a Ezequiel que le dijo: al llegar a la cima me traicionaste Marisol, no te importo que mi clan fuera destruido  
Marisol: yo quise protegerte, yo no quería que pasara eso.  
Ezequiel: protegerme, yo siempre te e protegido, luego fue creciendo asta llegar a la estatura de Marisol; siempre.

Marisol: entonces, por que quisisteis que Lina me matara.  
Ezequiel: ¿matarte?, esa flecha era especial, tenía una poderosa técnica de amor, todo lo e hecho por ti.

Marisol: ¿por mi?, ¿una técnica de amor?

Ezequiel desapareció, y Marisol continúo su camino con nuevas dudas. Al llegar a la salida de aquel estaño camino apareció en una cueva, donde Lina le esperaba.  
Lina: ya llegaste, mira a aquel lugar, Marisol, vio asía donde Lina apuntaba y vio un espejo rectangular dorado con incrustaciones de oro macizó y franjas de oro de un color mas bajo.

Marisol: ¿Qué es ese espejo?

Lina: el portal de las dimensiones, debes entrar ahí cuando se abra, Marisol, hay 2 cosas que debes saber;

1.- el tiempo viaja de manera diferente en las dimensiones, puede ser mas lento, mas rápido, o igual.

2.- una vez que el portal se abra, puede cerrarse muy rápido o tardar. Al salir del portal, si deseas regresar debes localizar el portal de aquel mundo.  
Marisol: bien, luego el portal se abrió mostrando un mundo azul; bien vayamos Lina  
Lina: lo lamento, pero la razón de que no olvidara nada fue el de regresar con Mei, lo lamento Marisol

Marisol: No te preocupes, cuídense.

Lina: Marisol, no se que planea aquel que me contrato, pero no confíes en el.  
Marisol: no te preocupes, yo las rescatare.

Lina: te esperaremos; Marisol atravesó el portal, y Lina se dijo a si misma; lamento no poder estar aquí cuando salves este mundo, lo que -Mei hizo fue para protegernos, y no para que encontraras tu destino, yo lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asegurarme que nadie te siga, y Lina le arrojo una bola de fuego, con la cual el portal se destruyo.  
Lina corría por el bosque pensando: gracias por contarme tu historia Marisol, se que lograras tu objetivo, quisiera seguir contando esta historia pero no podré, ella llego ante Mei y Observo como había un duelo de fuego rojo contra negro.  
Lina: ¡Mei!

Mei: Lina vete de aquí

Lina: lo siento pero me quedare a pelear a tu lado

Ezequiel: mueran malditas.

Mientras tanto en el reino esmeralda el nuevo rey Ventrue descansaba y de su cuerpo empezó a salir una nube negra.

Nube: despierta.

Ventrue despertó y observo a la nube que le decía: me as fallado Ventrue, sabes que eso no lo tolero, podría matarte, pero tendría que empezar de nuevo el ciclo, tu me sirves mientras, si vuelves a fracasar te matare sin dudar.  
Ventrue: prometo que no volveré a fallar, señor.

Nube: espero que así sea y se introdujo en Ventrue.

Ventrue: tendré que seguir con este juego, pero antes de que acabe el ciclo tu serás mi esclavo, jajaja.

Y en algún lugar: Marisol viajaba en un extraño ojo blanco que la dirigía a otra dimensión.  
Las dudas se despejan, el misterio de Ezequiel se revela, pero un nuevo enemigo asecha en las sombras, podrá Marisol cumplir su objetivo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Personajes, Lugares, Hechizos, y secretos 1**

Personajes:  
1.-Gipal White: Anterior líder del clan White, Padre de Marisol, no se sabe mucho de el, solo se sabe que murió en la guerra del monte spiral.

2.- La luz: poder misterioso que ayuda al líder del clan White, no se sabe su aspecto y su verdadero ser.

3.- Ventrue Nightmare: vida pasada de lord Voldemort, que desea gobernar el mundo element, el asesino a Gipal y se creía muerto hasta la invasión al reino esmeralda, el también es el líder del clan Nightmare

4.-Marisol Guadalupe White: vida pasada de Ginny Weasley, se le conocía como la princesa de la luz, y es la única heredera de la luz que posee el don de la visión.

5-Robert: es el tutor de Marisol, era un gran amigo de Gipal y al morir Gipal, el se quedo con la custodio del reino y de la princesa, no se sabe si murió en la invasión a esmeralda.

6.- niebla oscura: es el origen del poder de Ventrue, su única aparición es al final del capitulo 8 (contando la introducción), en el cual toma la apariencia de una niebla, es el opuesto a la Luz.

7.- Ricardo White: el consideraba a Marisol como su hermana, ya que el rey Gipal lo cuido de niño y lo adopto como su propio hijo, se cree que murió en manos de Ventrue, también es la reencarnación de Ron Weasley.

8.-Rins Nightmare: era uno de los últimos 10 Nightmare existentes, el se opuso a la invasión al reino esmeralda, y Ventrue ordeno su muerte por eso.

9.-Harry Potter: el niño que vivió, sus aventuras las contó la gran escritora J. K. Rowling.

10.-Ginny Weasley: personaje creado por Rowling, la cual se enamoro de Harry Potter, y que gracias a los sueños de Marisol se ve parte de su vida.

11.-Lina: fue la mejor amiga de Marisol, aunque quiso matarla, ella cuenta la historia, pero se queda en el bosque encendido a pelear contra Ezequiel, es la vida pasada de Luna Lovegood.

12.-Tom Riddle: es el antagonista de la serie de Harry Potter.

13.-Meiling: vida pasada de Cho Chang, que quiso entregan a Marisol al clan Nightmare, al final se arrepintió y ayudo a que Marisol escapara, aun a costa de su propia vida.

14.- Cho Chang: el primer amor de Harry, es un personaje creado por Rowling

15.-soldado: era un liberal en una ciudad del país del fuego y esposo de Meiling.

16.-Ezequiel Nightmare: al parecer esta enamorado de Marisol, tiene la edad de Marisol, y la conoció de pequeño, es el cerebro del clan Nightmare, hermano de Ventrue y segundo al mando, es lo único que se a revelado ya que se mantuvo con el nombre de miembro.

Lugares:  
1.-Monte spiral: es el lugar en donde se ocultaba la neblina oscura y donde Gipal murió.

2.-reino esmeralda (reino de cristal): lugar de donde viene Marisol, se encuentra en el país del fuego, antes de la invasión se consideraba el lugar más bello y pacifico.

3.-el cuarto de las profecías: lugar misterioso que oculta el futuro en unas esferas, se localiza en el ministerio.

4.-cámara secreta del basilisco: lugar donde Ginny casi muere por culpa del diario de Lord Voldemort.

5.-árbol esmeralda: es el lugar que rodea el reino de cristal y en el cual Marisol conoció a Lina.

6.-el país del Fuego: lugar regido por los ancestros del fuego, es uno de los 6 continentes de element.

7.-element: es el mundo de los ancestros

8.-el país de la Luz: lugar regido por los portadores de la luz, es el continente de donde viene Marisol.

9.-el país de los Mares: otro continente, el cual se rige por los ancestros del agua.

10.-el país de la Vida: en este continente el dominio caí en los ancestros de la tierra.

11.-el país de las Nubes: continente regido por los ancestros del viento.

12.- el país Nocturno: continente que esta envuelto en niebla, el cual es considerado el continente más terrorífico y de donde vienen los Nightmare.

13.- el bosque encendido: es un lugar sagrado en el país de fuego, en el se encuentra la casa de Meiling y el monte del olvido.

14.-reino volcano: es un lugar regido por la tiranía de los no ancestrales los cuales acecinan y matan a los ancestros, se localiza en el país del fuego.

15.-pajarera de Hogwarts: lugar en donde se guardan las lechuzas de colegio de magia y hechicería.

16.-sala de menesteres: lugar de hogwarts en el cual el ejercito de Harry practicada.

17.- sala de Gryffindor: lugar de descanso de los aceptados en la casa de Gryffindor.

18.-bosque sagrado: nombre con el cual se conocía el bosque encendido.

19.-el monte del olvido: está en el centro del bosque encendido y puede hacer que olvides todos tus sueños.

20.-el camino de las ilusiones: está en la cima del monte olvidado y puede mostrarte a las personas que quieres, odias, amas, o crees amar.

21.-el bosque blanco: lugar donde Marisol y Ezequiel se conocieron, este lugar tiene una antigua leyenda que lo enlaza con el monte spiral.

22.-la cueva dimensional: en esta cueva se halla el espejo de las dimensiones.

Hechizos:  
1.-sacred revolution: técnica de luz que crea una explosión semejante a un big-bang

2.-reducto: hechizo que Rowling, explica, como una esfera que hace estallar todo lo que toca.

3.-valse liefde: técnica de luz que provoca un amor falso.

4.-bright field: técnica de luz elemental, es la técnica de luz que se aprende primero.

5.-saldo: técnica oscura que cura a una persona pero afecta al curador.

Secretos (adelantos de los próximos 7 episodios):

1.-aparecerá un personaje del mundo de Harry Potter.

2.-aparecerán los magos y los muggle juntos.

3.-Marisol será ayudada por el mago más famoso.

4.- aparecerá la vida pasada de Harry Potter

5.-aparecerá la identidad de la nube oscura

6.-aparecerán las maldiciones más temidas

7.-Marisol sabrá cual es su verdadero destino.

_**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE (EL MUNDO ELEMENT)**_


End file.
